The present invention rleates to a funnel for a funnel spinning apparatus on a textile machine, and more particularly to such a funnel having an axial yarn feed passage and the funnel being of the type having an outlet passage connecting the yarn feed passage to the outside of the funnel.
In the operation of a funnel spinning apparatus as disclosed in German Patent No. 34 00 327, yarn is fed through a yarn feed passage into the top of the funnel and to the outside of the funnel through a radially outwardly directed outlet passage. Thereafter, the yarn travels in a spiral pattern along the outside surface of the funnel as it is wound on the bobbin below the funnel. The bobbin is cyclically moved up and down in the inside of the funnel so that a yarn buildup gradually occurs in the bobbin during the spinning of the yarn thereon. The funnel includes a conical portion and a portion above the conical portion which is rotatably mounted so that the funnel is free to rotate. The funnel also includes a generally cylindrical portion extending from the conical portion toward the lower end of the funnel.
The opening of the outlet passage on the outside of the typical funnel in on the conical portion which is rather steeply conical in shape widening downwardly in the direction of the bobbin. Also, the opening is at some distance about the interface between the conical portion and the generally cylindrical portion formed below it. Consequently, the yarn exiting the outlet passage must move radially outwardly before it overlies the generally cylindrical portion. The exiting yarn is thus subject to being forced radially outwardly away from the funnel, thereby leading to undesirable billowing or ballooning of the yarn from the funnel.
Accordingly, the need exists for a funnel for a funnel spinning apparatus of a textile machine which improves the passage of yarn thereover and which minimizes the tendency of the yarn to balloon outwardly from the funnel, especially during winding at high speed with the attendant centrifugal forces produced thereby.